biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Daniel Alarcón
Daniel Alarcón (Lima, Perú, 1977 - ), criado en Alabama, es un escritor de nacionalidad peruana y estadounidense. Actualmente vive en Oakland, California donde es el escritor visitante distinguido del Mills College. La obra de Daniel Alarcón ha sido publicada en medios como The New Yorker, Harper's, Virginia Quarterly Review y revistas latinoamericanas como Somos (Perú). Su obra no ficticia ha aparecido en Salon.com y'' Eyeshot'', y es editor asociado de la revista peruana Etiqueta Negra. Ha sido ganador de la Beca Fulbright en el Perú. Vida Alarcón se mudó a los Estados Unidos poco antes de la época de Sendero Luminoso, y fue criado desde los 3 años en Birmingham, Alabama, estudiando en el colegio Indian Springs en el condado Shelby en Alabama. Está graduado en antropología por la Universidad de Columbia, ha estudiado en Ghana y fue profesor durante dos años en Nueva York. Le concedieron recientemente una beca Guggenheim, nominándole como "uno de los 21 novelistas jóvenes americanos" (GRANTA, Reino Unido) y uno de los 39 novelistas latinoamericanos (Bogotá, Colombia). En mayo de 2007 fue invitado a formar parte de una Embajada cultural estadounidense, con la misión de recorrer el Oriente Medio presentando sus obras. Obra Escribe en inglés, y su obra es traducida al español por Jorge Cornejo * Su primer libro, Guerra en las penumbras (Ed. HarperCollins, 2005), colección de cuentos ambientados en la época del miedo en Perú, cuando este país estaba amenazado por los terroristas de Sendero Luminoso. Fue finalista en el 2006 del premio de la Fundación Hemingway. * El 30 de enero de 2007 publicó su primera novela, Radio Ciudad Perdida (Ed. Alfaguara, 2007). * El rey siempre está por encima del pueblo (Planeta, 2009) es su último libro de cuentos. Bibliografía * War by Candlelight: Stories (2005) ISBN 0-06-059478-0 (hdbk), ISBN 0-06-059480-2 (pbbk). Traducido al español por Rayo: Guerra en la Penumbra en 2005 y por Alfaguara: Guerra a la Luz de las Velas 2006 * What kind of Latino am I?", Salon.com 24 de mayo de 2005 * "Let's Go, Country: The new Latin left comes to Perú", Harper's Magazine septiembre 2006 * Lost City Radio (2007) ISBN 0-06-059479-9. Traducido al español: Radio Ciudad Perdida, Alfaguara, 2007. *Granta * Zoetrope All Story: The Latin American Issue". Un conjunto de historias por escritores latinoamericanos. Co-editado con Diego Trelles Paz, primavera 2009 * '' El Rey siempre está por encima del pueblo Editorial Sexto Piso, Ciudad de México, México, México, 2009. Publicado también en Lima Perú por Editorial Seix Barral, Planeta, 2009 * Payasos. Adaptación fílmica de "City of Clowns" (Ciudad de payasos), publicada por primera vez en The New Yorker en 2003. Lima, Perú, 2009. * Ciudad de payasos. Novela gráfica basada en la historia del mismo nombre. Ilustrado por Sheila Alvarado, artista peruana. Lima, Perú, 2011 * At Night We Walk in Circles, Riverhead Books, octubre 2013. Premios * Ganador en 2004 del Whiting Writers Award para obras de ficción. * Ganador en 2007 de Guggenheim Fellowship * nombrado uno de los 21 novelistas jóvenes americanos (GRANTA, UK, 2007). * nombrado uno de los 39 novelistas latinoamericanos (Bogotá, Colombia)